BloodRayne series
BloodRayne is a media franchise that spans two video games developed by Terminal Reality, one by and three motion pictures and a comic book series. Characters Influences BloodRayne appears to be heavily inspired by , an earlier third-person survival horror game by Terminal Reality. The character of Rayne is similar to a character in Nocturne called Svetlana, another half-vampire supernatural hunter. In early beta screenshots of BloodRayne, Rayne's appearance and costume was almost identical to that of Svetlana's. Additionally, some enemies in BloodRayne (such as the Daemites and bat vampires) originally appeared in Nocturne. The final act of BloodRayne also takes place in the same location (Castle Gaustadt) as the first act of Nocturne. Finally, the concept of the Brimstone Society is very similar to the Spookhouse in Nocturne; and the voice of the Brimstone Society agent from the BloodRayne introduction movie is done by Lynn Mathis who also did the voice of Stranger, the protagonist of Nocturne. Both Rayne and Svetlana may have been inspired by the character of from the , although that has been frequently denied by the Terminal Reality representatives when discussed on BloodRayne.co.uk forums. In a posting then on the then active BloodRayne.uk.co fan forums Joe Wampole, a developer for BloodRayne had this to say, Video games ''BloodRayne'' BloodRayne, developed by Terminal Reality, is a horror-themed third-person action video game released on 15 October 2002 for , , and for on 18 September 18, 2007. A port was done by Aspyr and released on 6 May 2003, but was plagued with technical problems not seen in other versions, which caused fans to be upset and reviews to be harsh. It is set in 1933 and 1938, just before . As an agent of the Brimstone Society, Rayne is sent to a variety of locations (a small swamp town in Louisiana, a Nazi fortress in Argentina and an ancient castle in Nazi Germany) to battle supernatural creatures as well as the Nazi army. ''BloodRayne 2'' BloodRayne 2 plot features Rayne confronting her father vampire, the King of Vampire, Kagan. Denied the pleasure of killing him herself, Rayne spent the last 60 years after the War seeking out and destroying Kagan's other offspring. These offspring, Rayne's half-siblings, have banded together to form a group called the Cult of Kagan. The Cult has created "The Shroud", a substance that can render sun rays harmless to vampires, allowing them to surface at all times of the day, and twists nature into a nightmarish perversion (trees dying almost instantly, grass catching on fire, corpses twitching). Using "The Shroud", the Cult has pledged to create a new era of vampire supremacy, continuing Kagan's legacy. ''BloodRayne: Betrayal'' BloodRayne: Betrayal is a downloadable game, released on September 7, 2011 for and September 6, 2011 for the and for Microsoft Windows on Steam. Canceled video games ''BloodRayne PSP'' Majesco announced that one of their upcoming games was going to be a BloodRayne game for the . The game was it supposedly took place immediately after BloodRayne 2 and would feature a two-player cooperative mode, which would have made it the first game in the series to do so. The game was to cover Rayne's unknown history and return some old characters (Mynce, Kagan, the Butcheress etc.) and develop new characters. However, financial difficulties forced Majesco to cancel BloodRayne for the PSP.BloodRayne PSP (PSP) Gamespy. Retrieved on December 1, 2007 ''BloodRayne: The Shroud'' BloodRayne: The Shroud was in development for the ,Nintendo 3DS gets official, includes 3D camera but was canceled due to BloodRayne: Betrayal's low sales.BloodRayne for 3DS is 'on hold' Films ''BloodRayne'' BloodRayneBloodRayne (2005) Rotten Tomatoes was released in January 6, 2006 starring as Rayne and as Kagan. The film is set in the 1800s and follows Rayne's quest to stop her father Kagan's nefarious schemes to slaughter mankind. The film was directed by , who directed two other video-game-to-movie adaptations ( and ) which were panned by critics. The film received poor reviews, and was declared "an absurd sword-and-sorcery vid-game adaptation from schlock-maestro Uwe Boll, featuring a distinguished (and slumming) cast." by reviewer consensus. ''BloodRayne 2: Deliverance'' BloodRayne 2: Deliverance was released in 2007 as a film. Starring as Rayne and directed by Uwe Boll. ''BloodRayne 3: The Third Reich'' BloodRayne 3: The Third Reich was released in 2010 as a film. Starring as Rayne and directed by Uwe Boll. While the film shows Rayne battling Nazis in World War II as in the original BloodRayne, it is not a direct adaptation. In 2011 a scene-for-scene was released. Comics The BloodRayne comic series is heavily inspired from the games, and serve as prequels to the first two games. Most of the series was published by , which started in 2004, and ran until 2009. One-shots Mini-series Art books References Category:Browse